¿Donde esta Bree?
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Fred quiere encontrarse con Bree muchos meses despues de la batalla de Neofitos contra los Cullen pero los Cullen son portadores de malas noticias.


Eran tres vampiros de ojos rojos los que me observaban con desprecio, aunque yo ni los conocía y prefería no conocerlos. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia mí con rapidez, cuando llegaron estar frente de mi entre los tres me rodearon para que no pudiera irme. No me puse nervioso sabia como usar mi don a la perfección, podía irme de aquel prado cuando yo quisiera pero estaba esperando a ver que iba hacer estos tres.

-¿Qué haces por estos lados?- Pregunto uno de los vampiros el hombre que se veía tan fuerte como un boxeador- nos puedes meter en problemas con los Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¿Quiénes son esos?- Pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

-Vampiros de ojos amarillos, cazan animales y van a la escuela- Dijo una vampira pelirroja de ojos rojos con un cuerpo perfecto era hermosa – creen que ellos tienen derecho sobre estos lados, pero nosotros hemos logrado que no sepan que estamos aquí.

-Lárgate no vengas a meternos en problemas- Dijo de nuevo el vampiro fuerte como un boxeador.

-No puedo irme- Dijo sin nada de miedo sabía que podía matarlos a los tres sin que llegaran a tocarme ninguno de ellos- ¿Conocen a una vampira llamada Bree?

Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas entre ellos como si supieran algo, luego se apartaron de mí pero me seguían teniendo rodeado. Sus miradas se intercambiaban como si estuviesen hablando entre ellos pero luego di un paso hacia adelante en ese momento todos se pusieron en posición para salir corriendo, pero les provoqué las nauseas con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces volví a donde estaba parado con una sonrisa mientras los tres vampiros se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, había mejorado tanto mi don con el uso que ahora provocaba un poco de dolor aparte de las nauseas y eso era muy bueno.

-Bueno creo que ustedes van hacer lo que diga yo- Dije entre risas mientras ellos seguían tirados en el piso- puedo mantenerme haciendo esto el resto de la eternidad, pero necesito conseguir a una vampira llamada Bree. Ahora ustedes me hablaran de los Cullen y yo los iré a buscar.

Cuando deje de un lado a mi don ellos se levantaron, pero no se me acercaron me tenían miedo. Asentían a todo lo que yo decía como marionetas, entonces fue cuando ellos comenzaron a contar lo que sabían de los Cullen.

-Los Cullen se distinguen del resto de los demás aquelarres por su peculiaridad de alimentarse de sangre de animales, hecho por el que se llaman a sí mismos vegetarianos. – Dijo el vampiro hombre el que tenía cuerpo de boxeador- Su territorio de caza es Coast Ranges y los montes Olympic. Ante las personas emplean las palabras ir de campamento para alejarse cada fin de semana y alimentarse.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? ¿Cómo puedo saber quiénes son?- Pregunte con curiosidad mientras me acercaba a el vampiro con cuerpo de boxeador- lamento a ver sido un maleducado me llamo: Fred.

-Siempre están en Forks y se caracterizan por que todos son pálidos- Dijo el vampiro quien sonreía aunque no supe porque-también muy hermosos y tienen buenos autos, autos que son muy difíciles de conseguir en América o mejor dicho es imposible.

La vampira pelirroja se acerco a mi estiro su mano y luego dijo: _"Me llamo Cristina Yois, mis hermanos son Alejandro y Rachel, es un gusto conocerte" _sin esperar mucho tiempo más le di la mano y dije: _"El gusto es mío"_. Después me aleje de ellos como a unos cinco metros, agite mi mano de lado a lado para despedirme y me adentre en el bosque. El tiempo estaba muy bueno era un dia con nubes negras parecía que iba a llover, al llegar al pequeño pueblo entre por un callejón justo después de que entro un muchacho joven. Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para devolverse me tenia al frente, lo tome por el cuello y camine con él hasta la pared allí le clave los dientes lo deje muerto. Me fui rápido del callejón y comencé a caminar por Forks pase por una estación de policía, allí había un hombre con las características de un Cullen. Me acerque a la puerta de la policía, allí estaba el hombre tenía ojos amarillos su cabello era rubio y su piel pálida. Me acerque a él y luego cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la comisaria le tome el brazo.

-¿Eres un Cullen?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Estas en lo cierto- Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar hacia una camioneta Bmw- no te he visto nunca por aquí, pero sé lo que eres.

-Vengo buscando a Bree- Dijo con un hilo de voz pero pronunciar su nombre me sentó mal tenia malos presentimientos, el vampiro me miro sorprendido al escuchar aquel nombre- era una neófita, ella estaba buscando a sus amando en una pelea que hubo hace unos cuantos meses.

-Se quien es Bree pude llegar a conocerla- Dijo el vampiro quien se subió en el auto donde había una mujer en el lado del copiloto- súbete iremos a mi casa, este no es un buen lugar para hablar de este tema.

Me subí al auto y en pocos segundos llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, ellos me dejaron entrar en su casa fuimos hasta el garaje para guardar el auto pero hay nos quedamos todos los Cullen vinieron a conversar. Había uno en especial uno que era pelirrojo que me miraba con especialidad, habían nueve en total contando con una niña hermosa. El vampiro que me habla con especialidad fue el que primero hablo:

-Bree tenía la esperanza de que algún dia nos encontráramos- Dijo el vampiro pelirrojo quien se recostó de un auto- sus últimos pensamientos aun los recuerdo: _"Sean amables con él"_.

Ella estaba muerta. Si no porque iba a decir sus últimos pensamientos, pobre Bree no podía ni imaginarme como abría muerto. Mi propio poder se salió de control o fue por mi culpa pero caí al suelo sintiendo nauseas, sentía dolor aunque poco pero muy fuerte. Entonces respire hondo y cerré los ojos, me quede a si por un momento mientras lograba controlarme entonces abrí los ojos me puse de pie y seguí oyendo lo que contaban.

-La chica me dijo que no quería luchar y mi esposa, la mujer que viste en el auto. Nosotros la dejamos con vida, nadie de mi familia la daño- Dije el hombre como si el simple hecho de recordar para él fuera aterrador- quería tenerla dentro de nuestra familia, pero llegaron los Vulturis y ellos acabaron con la vida de Bree.

-No pudimos hacer nada por ella- Agrego un rubio con cara de sufrimiento y un cabello era color miel- aparte nos arriesgamos mucho por ella, pusimos nuestra vida en peligro.

-Debo irme- Dije con un tono de voz apagado, ya no tenía sentido saber más simplemente sabia lo necesario Bree estaba muerta. No obstante se me ocurrió preguntar algo mas- ¿Qué paso con la creadora y Riley? ¿Qué paso con Diego, el novio de Bree?

-Todos están muertos- Dijo una mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos amarillos.

-Bebo irme no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Dije mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta del garaje pero el pelirrojo me puso una mano en el hombro- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?- Pregunto el vampiro pellirrojo de ojos amarillos con una sonrisa- a Bree le hubiera gusta que te aceptáramos como uno de los nuestros y puedes ser un Cullen mas.

-No los conozco- Dije aunque mi respuesta fuera muy infantil.

-Me llamo Edward, mi padre se llama Carlisle y mi madre se llama Esme- Dijo Edward mientras iba señalando a cada uno de los que me iba presentando- Esta es mi esposa se llama Bella y la pequeña es mi hija se llama Renesmee. Mis hermanos son Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

-Yo soy Fred, pero no puedo quedarme- Dije pues quería seguir viviendo solo explorando el mundo y quizás después podría venir aquí- quizás venga después Edward, quiero ir a todos los países del mundo y quizás este lugar sea donde acabe, adiós.

Comencé a correr hacia el bosque y me fui, desaparecí de sus vidas para siempre.


End file.
